


Underwater Storm

by Cutekittenlady



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura is a mermaid princess, Allura is stubborn but determined, F/M, Keith is an overprotective mess, Keith is her bodyguard, Merfolk!AU, Mermaids, fantasy!au, kallura mermaid au, merfolk, mermaid au, mermaid!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-02 11:02:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10216547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cutekittenlady/pseuds/Cutekittenlady
Summary: An entrant for Kallura week 2k17 on tumblr.Mermaid princess Allura is determined to collect the treasures left in the dangerous water of the shallows. But a red-tailed merman, and an unexpected storm interfere with her plans.





	1. Underwater

**Author's Note:**

> Get to know me on Twitter @cutekittenlady  
> And on my tumblr fic blog http://cutekittenlady.tumblr.com/

“Princess, what are you doing?!”

Allura flinched and froze on her way to the surface. Slowly she glanced over her shoulder to see Keith racing towards her. His red tail whipping through the water like a storm. As he got closer she could see that his face had scrunched up in anger. 

The princess could only groan in irritation at being caught. 

She’d been so close too.

Though she had already stopped the moment Keith was close enough he grabbed Allura’s arm and pulled her deeper into the water and away from the bright surface.

Allura had learned long ago that if it was Keith who caught her on her way to the surface, it was best to just give up. The merman was undeniably one of the fastest and most maneuverable of swimmers in his clan. Not to mention determined. Once Keith set his eyes on a target, it was almost impossible to shake him off.

If it had been Hunk or Shiro, the princess might have had a chance to split before being caught. And if it had been Lance or Pidge, they likely would have just come along. But if it was Keith who’d caught her sneaking off to the shallower waters then all bets were off.

Fighting against her guards firm grip would have been pointless. They’d been through this scenario enough times together that Allura had learned that, although breaking free would be easy since Keith NEVER used a painful grip with her, the merman would not give up until he got the princess back to the safety of the deeps.

As they descended deeper the princess glanced back at the slowly dwindling light of the shallows and sighed in disappointment as the water around her chilled as the warmth of the sun failed to penetrate the deeps.

Shiro was waiting outside the palace for them. His single arm resting on his hip and staring up expectantly at them with a tired, but amused expression on his face.

“Got caught sneaking out again princess?” 

Allura pouted at the small jab while Keith scowled.

“It’s not funny Shiro!”

“I know.” he placed a soothing hand on Keith’s shoulder. “Now, Coran needs some help replacing some of the crystals around the palace. I’ll take care of things here, so you go and see what you can do.”

Keith frowned and glanced at Allura.

“I won’t let her out of my sight. So go on.”

Reluctantly the red merman swam away, glancing at the princess as he went.

“So?” Shiro asked once Keith was out of sight. “What did you find this time?”

Allura smiled and hugged her bag close to her chest. “All kinds of different shells and things. I even managed to find a few pearls.”

“Really?” Shiro’s black tail flicked in interest. “Those are hard to come by.”

As he spoke he used his one arm to wheel the princess towards the coral palaces doors. 

“Yes. Pidge will likely be quite happy to see them. Numerous spells can be used utilizing pearls, so I’m sure she’d be eager to test them out.”

They talked like that all the way to Allura’s room where Shiro paused as she entered.

“Princess?” 

She halted on her way through the door to look back at him.

His expression was serious. “I understand how important these trips are to you. And while some of the stuff you bring back is useful you need to be more careful.”

Frowning, Allura steeled herself for the same lecture she had gotten from her father as a child before he, along with most of her people, had been wiped out by the plague. Now there remained only herself, Coran, and five other merfolk from different clans residing in the palace.

They were not the last of their kind by a long shot. There were numerous other merfolk clans throughout the seas. But Allura refused to abandon her ancestors home, and hoped to one day restore the coral palace to its former glory and recreate the kingdom her father once ruled.

But until then… she had to contend herself with living in a drafting old rundown ocean palace with only six servants to her name. And deal with being treated like a child.

As the last heir to her lineage, she was imperative to keeping the ancient magic of her people alive. She just wished that didn’t mean being treated like she was made out of glass.

“The shallows are bright.” Shiro began. “They’re warm. All kinds of creatures you can’t find down here live and populate up there. And I understand that a lot of the shells and pearls and things they produce are imperative ingredients in the spells your people cast.”

He paused for a moment to make sure Allura was listening.

“However,” his tone of voice changed. “The warmer water also attracts predators we don’t have down here. They’re bigger and stronger due to having a lot of food to pick from and besides that, there are the dangers left behind by surface dwellers who will often leave their nets and things in the waters without supervision. The shallows are beautiful and plentiful but they’re also  _ dangerous _ , princess.”

Allura sat on the edge of her bed, glaring down at the clasped hands in her lap.

“I understand why you enjoy going there, but you can’t just head up to the shallows without telling anyone. If anything were to happen to you there-”

“Nothing has ever happened to me there.” she felt the need to cut in. “I have been going to the shallows since I was a little girl. I am more than aware of the dangers and how to combat them.”

Shiro sighed.

“Yes, princess. I know that.”

“And yet you and the others still treat me like a small lost child?”

“To be fair princess, you and Coran are the last of your people. That rather changes the circumstances a bit.”

Allura pouted in frustration. She had to concede that point. Yet it still aggravated her how the circumstances limited her freedom to do as she wished.

“Listen, you don’t have to stop going to shallows.” Shiro conceded. “But you can’t go there by yourself, and you shouldn’t go as often as you’ve been going. Some of the predators up there are patient and intelligent. They’ll memorize your movements, analyze your weaknesses, and then strike when you least expect it.”

As he spoke, Shiro’s arm unconsciously went to the stub on his shoulder.

“Many merfolk don't make it out of such encounters alive.”

The princess’s indignant rage quieted at that.

Shiro had come from a tiny clan of hunters who wandered the deeps, following the schools of fish as they migrated to warmer waters. Though they made powerful warriors, the small size of their hunting parties made them prime targets for attacked by sea monsters hungry for a quick meal. A particularly vicious and powerful sea creature had to succeed in wiping out everyone in Shiro’s clan, leaving the crippled fishman as the lone survivor.

If Coran had not come across him when he did… there would have been no survivors.

“I… I understand,” she muttered. “But… I need as many ingredients for my spells as possible if I ever hope to restore the kingdom.”

The look in the merman's eyes were gentle and understanding.

“Yes, but none of that will be worth it if something happens to you in the process.” He added gently. “When Coran brought me back here and fixed me up, I swore that I’d help restore the kingdom of Altea in return for you two saving my life. I fully intend to deliver on that promise. And the best way for me to do that is to ensure that nothing happens to either of you.”

“Yes, and I am grateful to you for that. But-” here she flushed a little in anger. “Does Keith really have to be so...So….”

“Overprotective?” Shiro offered.

“YES!” Allura growled and flopped back onto her bed. “Even when I DO tell everyone where I’m going he argues against it! He always insists it’s too dangerous and not worth the trip! NOT WORTH IT?! Those shells and pearls are the keys to restoring my civilization! They’re more than worth the trip!”

“He… has his reasons.” Shiro reasoned sheepishly.

“Does he?! And what, pray tell, would these reasons BE?!”

He didn’t reply.

“I thought so!”

“Regardless princess, please tell someone when you want to go into the shallows in future. And please, please, don’t go by yourself. If not for my sake then for Coran’s.” He bowed slightly as he left. “Good night, princess.”

Allura sighed as she rolled over. 

Everything Shiro had said had been true and his request for an escort wasn’t unreasonable. But with only six other people in the palace, there was almost no one consistently available enough to act as an escort. 

And that was only the beginning of the Allura’s growing troubles.

That night was the ending to the moon season in the shallows. Usually, the shells in the shallows absorbed magic from the sun which her people had, in turn, used in spells. But during the moon season, the shells would absorb magic from both the sun and the moon. Giving them twice the magic power. With such a boost in power, work to restore her kingdom could take a massive leap forward!

She’d managed to collect a few shells and pearls affected by the moon season. But not nearly enough to make the kind of move forward she needed. 

If she even hoped to make up for the lack of quantity she’d have to collect on the last night of the moon season. When the trinkets had absorbed all the magic they could. If she didn’t collect them then and properly store them in the castle, then the magic would immediately begin to dissipate come morning. 

_ I would have more than enough by now if it weren’t for Keith. _ Allura thought bitterly.

He’d gotten in the way nearly every day the past week. 

Every time she tried to sneak out to the warmer waters, Keith would either stop her or, on the few occasions she actually successfully managed to slip away, greet her angrily upon her return. The only solace the princess had was in the knowledge that the others did not share his views. Or if they did not to the same unreasonable degree.

Pidge and Lance both thought the shallows were neat. And on numerous occasions had actually accompanied her there. Both of them were adventurous and quizzical souls, so they made excellent company.

Hunk was far too nervous of predators to wander too far from the deeps. But the princess had managed to placate his worries by promising to bring back plants and fish from the shallows for him to partake in. As well as try and pick up new and interesting types of coral that the merman could repurpose for the castles energy systems.

Shiro and Coran had proven to be difficult to convince. 

Coran had been forced to concede only when the princess brought up the sheer necessity of their plight. Especially the fact that she was the only one among them who could properly identify which shells and pearls had absorbed enough energy to be properly used in magic.

Shiro had given the clearest argument against Allura going. His role as one of her only two guardsmen had pushed him into the position. And, the princess suspected, there was likely lingering doubts and fears about the shallows after he’d been attacked and left for dead.

Thankfully he gave up when Allura made it clear that she would not be giving up on the issue, and Shiro had been forced to recognize her authority on the matter.

The only person to not relent had been Keith. If the red merman had his way, none of the occupants of the palace would have been allowed to travel to the shallows. Even after the other’s opinions had shifted, his remained the same.

Allura had tried to placate him by offering to allow him to come with her to the shallows as her escort. But he had refused and insisted that the princess had no business anywhere near the shallows. It had taken Shiro’s intervention to make Keith back down. But even so, Keith made it a point to drag her back whenever she tried to go collect shells alone.

No matter how she argued and pled, Keith would not give her the time of day.

And while the others certainly gave her more leeway, they still fought against her desire to push their mission forward by using the magic provided by the moon shells and pearls.

Well, she thought angrily. I don't need anyone’s permission to do what needs to be done.

Getting up from the bed she immediately began preparing for that night. 

She felt bad going against Shiro’s pleas to not go to the shallows alone. But this was something she needed to do. She couldn’t allow anything to hold her back.

* * *

 

Keith sat forlornly on the rail of the balcony and stared out at the fluorescent fish swimming by. 

Absentmindedly, his fingers drifted to the scar on his shoulder. He traced the mark and shivered at the memories it brought back.

“You should really tell her.” 

Keith glanced over his shoulder to see Shiro swimming onto the balcony and taking a seat at his side.

“If you just explain things to the princess I’m sure she’d understand why you feel so strongly.”

Frowning, Keith covered the scar and his shoulder and muttered, “I’m not so sure about that.”

Shiro sighed and tried to speak.

“Keith-”

“No, Shiro.” the red merman cut him off. “I know you mean well. A-and you know I trust you but… but I can’t Shiro. If I told the princess the truth… she’d hate me.”

“She wouldn’t hate you. You have to have more faith in her.”

When Keith failed to respond Shiro turned to leave.

“I won’t say anything as long as you don’t want me to. But just think about it alright? Princess Allura is far more understanding than you give her credit for.”

After he left Keith leaned back and looked up from the depths towards where the shallows were. It always surprised him how close it actually was. All it took was an hour swimming in the right direction and soon you were at the boundary between the deeps and the surface.

A bright place filled with light and life.

If wasn’t as though Keith couldn’t see the beauty or attraction in it. A part of him longed to be there himself. 

But every time he thought about it the memories returned. Memories of blood. Memories of pain. Memories of wandering about the sea lost and alone.

The horrors those memories reminded him of were more than enough for him to keep away from the shallows. And the idea of the princess, his princess, going there daily? It drove him insane with worry.

He knew he was being unreasonable. He knew he was being overprotective. Worse, he knew Allura was beginning to dislike him for it.

But he couldn’t stop.

He couldn’t sit by and watch her disappear into the light. Not with the knowledge that he might never see her return.

Keith tried to rub the sleep from his eyes.

Perhaps Shiro was right. He really should sleep, and perhaps his worries would seem less daunting in the morning.

As he turned to return to his chambers, however, a streak of pink caught in the corner of his eyes. He turned and stared into the darkness. 

It was difficult to see in the deeps at night. The dim light of the sun was gone and turned the sea around him into a murky mess.

But in the distance, Keith was sure he could see a familiar head of silver hair. 

His eyes narrowed at the retreating figure and, with one glance back at the palace in hesitation, Keith took off into the night.

There was being stubborn.

But then there was being stupid.

And as far as he was concerned, Allura was behaving very much like the latter.


	2. Chapter 2

The way to the shallows was much more difficult than it had been earlier that afternoon.

For one thing, without the light of the sun to focus on it was difficult to figure out which direction to swim. While the water was dimly brighter than the deeps there remained a murky kind of darkness that surrounded her, making it difficult to navigate. Even the typical warmth that characterized the brighter waters had chilled with the coming of night.

Another problem was the current. It had changed and was now working against her.

Allura cursed under her breath. If this kept up there was no guarantee she would be able to get back to the palace before morning. She’d have preferred to keep the whole trip under wraps if at all possible, but even Keith would have little to argue about once she came back with several months worth of magic in her bag.

The water cleared and became somewhat brighter as the moonlit shallows came into view. The princess smiled in relief. It was clear sailing from here. Even Keith had never managed to follow her this far before.

“PRINCESS!!”

Turning, Allura was surprised to see Keith swimming after her. His face suffused with exhaustion from swimming against the current.

His tail moved furiously as he crossed the last bit of distance between them and finally caught up with the princess.Despite being clearly out of breath, Keith still managed to find the energy to speak.

“What the devil do you think you’re doing?!”

Allura’s shoulders stiffened.

Keith’s tone was different than usual. Normally he spoke in irritation when he caught her sneaking out. But this time his voice was filled with anger.

“I already told you I-” she began.

But the red merman didn’t seem to want to listen. Instead, he grabbed the princess by her forearms and tugged, hard, towards the deeps.

“We’re going home, now!”

Allura pulled back, surprised to find that Keith grip on her arm was much firmer than it had been before.

“NO! If I miss this chance now I’ll have to wait a whole year before I can-”

“And you think that’s a good enough reason to sneak out in the middle of the friggin night?!” Keith snapped. “To pick up stupid trinkets that’ll fall apart after a week anyway?!”

The princess felt her face redden in anger.

“They are NOT stupid trinkets, they’re the key to restoring my civilization! And if you had just let me go out and collect them earlier I wouldn’t have to-”

“ENOUGH!”

They both froze. Allura stared at Keith in shock, as the guard allowed his face to harden.

“We’re going back.” He once again tried to pull her away from the shallows only for the princess to remain firm.

“Keith, please!” she begged. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell anyone I was going, but I need these shells! I-If you’re worried about me, then you can come with me!”

The merman froze.

“So, please, just let me go. If I don’t get them now I’ll have to wait a whole year for the shells to absorb the amount of magic they have now.”

Keith hesitated. His eyes glanced between her and the dim light of the shallows that lay just a few laps away. His gaze seemed to glaze over as he stared at it.

“Keith?” Allura asked as she tentatively touched his shoulder.

Snapping out of his mesmerized state, he violently shook his head before saying. “N-No, we’re going home.”

“Why?!”

“It’s too dangerous!”

“But you’ll be there with me! I’ll be fine so long as-”

“I’m not going near that place ever again!”

Silence passed between them.

The princess stared at Keith in confusion.

“Wh-what do you mean by that?”

Keith averted his gaze. “I-it doesn’t matter!”

Wrenching her arm from his grip Allura swiftly backed away from him, “I think it does!”

The red merman didn’t reply.

“So, because YOU'RE scared of the shallows that means I shouldn’t be allowed near it, is that it?!”

Keith reached out for the princess’s hand.

“Allura, please.”

She backed away, anger and indignation written into her features.

“You didn’t listen when I said please. So why should I?”

“Th-this is different!”

“Different how?! How are your personal feelings anymore important than my own?!”

The merman didn’t reply.

“That’s what I thought.” she spat. “You can go home if you want, but I have something more important to do! Coward!”

With that the princess turned tail, nearly smacking Keith in the process, and swam into the shallows.

“Princess, wait!” Keith reached out towards her retracting figure. “Allura!”

* * *

 

The second she hit the shallows Allura immediately began collecting shells into her bag. She snatched them up furiously with barely a glance. Shutting out all other distractions hoping that the fevered action would help distract her from the stinging tears that blurred her vision. Or the unbidden emotions that bubbled up with them.

 _He doesn’t care._ Allura thought spitefully. _He never cared._

The tide picked up as time went on, but the princess ignored it.

_This whole time he was worried about himself. Not me, my civilization, the other’s, or anyone else. Just him._

Allura’s grip on her bag tightened as it threatened to rip from her shoulders. The current was becoming unnaturally strong but she stubbornly fought on.

Only a few more shells and she’d be ready.

As more of the princess’s energy went towards fighting against the tide, her anger gently began to subside. Memories of her words drifted back into her mind now seeming to carry a much harsher tone than they had before.

Had she… been too harsh?

Keith surely had his reasons for being afraid of the shallows. That fear was the main reason he had acted son unreasonably about her going to collect shells there. Even so, she hadn’t acted unreasonably… right?

After all, Keith could have just been upfront about his feelings. A-and there was no reason for him to try and prevent Allura from going. Unless he was projecting his fear on her. Which was… completely possible.

But he had no reason to be afraid of the shallows. At least as far as she knew. Then again it occurred to Allura that she really didn’t know anything about Keith.

He had just shown up out of the blue one day. Or rather he showed up in Shiro’s bedroom. After sneaking into the castle.

The black and red mermen were having a hushed argument when she and Coran stumbled across them while checking up on Shiro. Coran almost snapped the poor boy’s neck.

Allura had learned from Shiro that his clan had found Keith when he was younger and allowed him to swim with their pod. He had been too young to take part in the hunting party that ended in the clan’s demise, hence why he was spared.

It had taken some convincing to get Coran to allow the boy to stay in the palace. The manservant had only relented when Keith agreed to act as a guard for the princess alongside Shiro.

Though she had had her doubts at first, Keith had proved himself as being worthy of her trust. Over time they became friends. Or at least that was what Allura had thought.

When her trips to the shallows had started, he had begun treating his duties as her guard much more seriously. He’d begun following her around the palace grounds, practically acting as her second shadow. It had been endearing at first but quickly grew to become an annoyance. Allura began to feel that Keith didn’t trust her.

But if Keith was afraid of the shallows… that would explain everything.

It was a dangerous place, and if Keith was more fearful of it normal it would certainly go to explain his excessively protective behavior.

Once she got back to the castle with the shells, the princess was determined to sort out this whole thing with him. She certainly owed him an apology for the way she’d spoken to him, but she also couldn’t allow him to go on controlling where she went like this.

As she picked up one final shell, Allura had to brace herself against a tide that threatened to push her into a wall. The underwater storm was getting stronger. She’d have to settle for what she had managed to collect so far and make her way back to the palace.

However, the storm had a different plan.

The current that had flowed toward the deeps now flowed into the shallows with ten times the force. Allura wasn’t strong enough to swim against it. Returning to the palace would be impossible.

A piece of coral dislodged and flew through the water. Allura screeched and ducked just as it flew over her head and smashed against the rocks of the shallows. The choppy waters were tossing her about like a ragdoll.

Shelter. She needed to find shelter. If she could just find somewhere to duck into and wait out the storm. Allura’s eyes scanned over the once familiar landscape searching for an opening, an overhang, anything

Debris seemed to be swarming the waves forcing the princess to divide her limited energy between hunting for shelter and trying not to be skewered by shrapnel. A piece clipped Allura’s shoulder as the water threw her against some rocks.

Red mist filled the water.

Allura’s mind blurred and darkened. The current carrying her away as her consciousness faded. All she could feel as the world went dark was the weight of the shells in her bag. And a pair of strong arms wrapping around her.

* * *

 

This wasn’t happening. This couldn’t be happening.

“Princess,” Keith brushed the silver lock from Allura’s face. “Please wake up.”

Finding her had proven difficult with the sudden seastorm and the sight of his princess floating belly up in the water nearly stopped his heart. He’d managed to get ahold of her before she was carried away by the current. Now they sat in a dark sea cave as the current continued to rage outside.

Allura lay on the floor, her shoulder bandaged with a strip of seaweed. Just looking at the injury prompted Keith to touch the scar on his own shoulder. He could only hope a similar mark wouldn’t adorn her skin.

Keith’s attention riveted back onto Allura as she groaned and stirred.

“Princes?” he leaned in closer, his voice dripping with concern.

Slowly, Allura’s eyes cracked open.

“Keith?”

“Oh thank, Neptune.” The good hung his head in relief. “How do you feel?”

“A little… A little dizzy…” She pushed herself up but flinched as pain shot through her arm.

Keith steadied her. “Are you sure?”

“Y-Yes. I think I must have hit my head.”

His hands immediately flew to her scalp where he located the offensive bump on the back of her head. Thankfully the injury didn’t appear to be serious.

“Does it still hurt?” Keith asked eyeing the groggy princess.

“From my head or shoulders?”

“Both.”

Pausing, Allura took stock of herself. Though her head still hurt it was more of a minor headache than a serious cranial injury. While she still winced in pain when she moved her shoulder it was far from debilitating.

“Not seriously.” she replied and braced herself for a lecture.

“Oh.. Alright then.”

The princess stared at the guard in confusion as he backed away deliberately avoiding eye contact. Normally, Keith would have immediately begun scolding her for her reckless action. Especially now that all of hi misgivings had proven justified.

“We’ll have to wait for the storm to pass before returning to the palace. Until then, you should rest.”

“What about you?”

“I’ll keep watch.” Keith hesitated before moving closer to the entrance of the cave. “There are still predators around. We-I need to keep an eye out for them.”

“Wait!” Allura reached out and stopped him. She wasn’t certain as to what she was going to say, or even why she had even felt the need to keep him close.

The only thing that sat clear in the princess’s mind was the memory of Keith, her own stubborn red-scaled bodyguard, staring into the shallows with a glassy far off look. A stare that reminded Allura of a frozen terrified child that was staring death in the face for the first time in their life.

Keith turned to her, his face impassive, almost as though it had been carved out of stone.

“W-what is it? Did you need something else?”

The princess hesitated.

She wasn’t used to dealing with a distant professional, Keith. Even when speaking to her formally there had always been a hint of warmth to his voice. But now his tone was colder. Almost as though he was speaking to a stranger.

Allura hated it.

“Stay… stay here?” she asked quietly.

It was all the princess could say to keep him there. Deep inside of the safety of the cave. With her.

Keith was afraid of the shallows. Allura could tell by the way he had acted before. She didn’t know why, or how deep the fear went only that despite that fear Keith had come after her. If he hadn’t the princess had little doubt of what her fate would have been.

There was no way Allura could let him go off by himself. Not until she was sure that he was alright.

The merman hesitated and glanced worriedly at the cave's entrance.

“It’ll be safer if we stay together.” she pushed. “Besides, you… Must’ve swum against the current to get here right? You should rest.”

Hesitantly, Keith moved away from the entrance and back towards to the princess.

“A-Alright princess. If that is what you want.”

Relief washed over Allura as he took a seat just a few feet away from her. Just having Keith closer to her seemed to make their hiding place feel just a bit safer.

She scooted closer, to the point that both of their shoulders touched. Keith flinched at the contact before freezing as Allura linked her arms around his own.

Leaning her head against his shoulder, the princess took solace in the feel of Keith’s skin against her own before linking her fingers into his hand.

“Keith?” she whispered.

He took in his breath sharply.

“I’m sorry.”

“Wh-what?”

Tightening her hold on his arm the princess repeated herself.

“I’m sorry. For what I said to you.” She didn’t dare look at his face. “I-I was angry and upset but that doesn’t excuse anything. I didn’t… You aren’t a coward.”

“No. You were right. I am a coward.”

“No, you’re not!”

Keith didn’t reply.

“Listen I… I don't know why you're scared of this place. But despite that, you came in here to get me. You saved my life.” Allura hugged Keith’s arm tighter. “You don’t have to tell me what happened. You don't’ have to tell me why you hate the shallows so much. I just… please don’t think you’re a coward for being afraid. Please.”

She felt the warmth of Keith’s free hand placing itself over her own.

“I… I still endangered your mission. You needed those shells for your magic. Everyone understood that. **I** understood that. But I… I couldn’t stand it. It was too much like… Like before…” Keith squeezed his eyes shut and tightened his grip on Allura’s hand.

He could still remember that day.

The way his family’s blood had filled the water.

The fang that tore into his shoulder.

And later how he had waited and waited for Shiro and his hunting party to return. Only for no one to come. The desperation, the loneliness, the all too familiar feeling of helplessness.

Finding Shiro had eased his worries.

But then he’d met the princess.

Their relationship had been purely professional at first. Keith had largely agreed to assist her and Coran merely because Shiro had sworn to do so. Over time, however, Allura proved to be a fascinating woman.

Her determination to rebuild her people, her decisiveness, and courage. She had lost nearly everything, and yet she soldiered on with her head held high. Keith couldn’t help but grow to admire her.

Inevitably, when she began to frequent the shallows the unwarranted memories and fears returned.

He had lost his parents in the shallows. Then he lost his adoptive clan. He had nearly lost Shiro.

Keith silently pulled the princess into a hug, clinging her to his chest.

“I-I can’t lose you Allura.” He buried his face in her silver mane. “I’m sorry. I had no right to keep you from doing what you needed to do. But I… I can’t lose anyone else. I don’t think I could handle it.”

Allura allowed herself to be held. Quietly accepting the mermans words as they flowed out.

“It’s okay,” she whispered as she rubbed circles on his back. “I’m still here. You won’t have to be alone anymore.”

Closing her eyes, Allura smiled.

“I’m not going anywhere.”


End file.
